thanks
by azzamasruroh
Summary: nggak jago bikin summary baca sendiri aja ya...! warning : GS,Typo bertebaran, malahan sangat bertebaran, soalnya aku males ngedit


Terlihat seorang yeoja yang sangat kualahan meladeni seorang namja yang berstatus sebagai temannya, dia DO KYUNGSOO nama yeoja itu dan OH SEHUN nama namja itu, bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak kualahan meladeni namja itu, secara namja itu selalu tidak mematuhi peraturan sekolah yang berhubungan dengan kedisiplinan seperti selalu datang terlambat masuk sekolah, tidak memakai dasi atau terkadang ia memakai dasi tapi pemakaiannya berantakan atau tidak rapi, dan terkadang rambutnya sangat berantakan, memang dasar Oh Sehun.

"YAK! Oh Sehun, sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini, eoh ?" pekik Kyungsoo sangat kesal

Sementara sang namja-Oh Sehun- tak menggubris perkataan Kyungsoo selaku ketua kelas dan seorang Ketua OSIS di SEIRIN HIGH SCHOOL

''OH SEHUN ! APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU EOH ?" pekik Kyngsoo tiga oktaf

Dengan watados-nya sehun menjawab

"aku mendengarmu, ketua kelas"

"kalau kau mendengarnya, kenapa kau terus mengulanginya, apa kamu nggak kapok keluar masuk BP setiap hari ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"aku biasa saja, dan aku tidak mengurusi hal seperti itu"

"sekarang aku tanya, kenapa kau selalu datang terlambat sekolah ?"

"karena tidak ada yang membangunkanku di pagi hari, dan aku mampir ke kedai terdekat setiap hari untuk sarapan, dan mengingat kedai itu selau ramai setiap hari akhirnya aku harus mengantri dan terlamabat masuk ke sekolah" jelas Sehun, sebenarnya itu adalah alasan sehun

"apa kau tidak punya alarm ?"

"tentu saja aku punya"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak menyetting waktunya lebih pagi"

"aku malas, dan kau jangan lagi mengurusi urusanku, aku sangat bosan, dan telingaku bisa bisa rusak mendengar ocehanmu itu" jawab sehun dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam di tempat

Itulah OH SEHUN dia berprilaku seperti ini karena kedua orang tuanya yang tidak sempat memperhatikan anak sematawayangnya karena profesi mereka masing masing yaitu sebagai seorang pebisnis, mereka sangat sibuk di luar negri dan meninggalkan sehun, sehun tinggal bersama para maid di rumah besarnya, dan dengan perginya orangtuanya keluar negri, dia hanya menggunakan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang sesuka hatinya dia hanya mabuk mabukan setiap malam dan melakukan balapan liar, pekerjaannya hanyalah menghambur hamburkan uang.

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kelas namun saat matanya menyusuri setiap sudut kelas itu ia tidak menemukan sehun, entah kemana dia padahal pelajaran jung sonsaengnim

akan dimulai sebentar lagi, entahlah kyungsoo sangat kualahan meladeni sehun yang semakin hari semakin parah nakalnya.

"kenapa kyung ? ko mukamu kayak frustasi gitu ?" tanya baekhyun teman yang sebangkunya

"biasa deh... gara gara tuh si preman, siapa lagi kalu bukan sehun" celetuk luhan teman yang duduk di depan Kyungsoo

"ya ampun kyung, kok kamu betah sih ngeladeni tuh anak ?" kata baekhyun mulai frustrasi

'sebenarnya,sih aku nggak betah, dan mau putus asa, tapi ini gara gara aku seorang ketua kelas dan, dengan berat hati melakukan ini' batin kyungsoo

Tiba tiba jung sonsaengnim masuk ke dalam kelas, matanya menyusuri sudut kelas itu dan terhenti pada bangku kosong milik sehun yang berada palng belakang.

"kyungsoo, kemana sehun ?, apakah dia absen hari ini ?" tanya jung songsaenim

"dia masuk sekolah, mungkin dia pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar" jawab kyungsoo agak ragu

Jung sonsaengnim hanya bergumam dan mengangguk

"baiklah, buka puku paket kalian halaman 156 kita akan belajar bab 3"

"ne..." jawab seluruh murid di dalam kelas dengan serempak

Sementara dengan kyungsoo dia sedang bingung dimana sehun saat ini, secara dia tadi lihat sehun berjalan meninggalkannya menuju koridor yang menuju kelasnya.

.

.

Sehun berada di atas atap sekolah, menurutnya ini adalah tempat untuk mengurangi kesetressanya, dia membaringkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan angin sejuk yang menerpa tubuhnya, ia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang pelajaran, namun meskipun ia tidak belajar otaknya memang sudah jenius ia memiliki IQ di atas rata rata, dan itu menjadi alasan kepala sekolah tidak mengeluarkan sehun dari SEIRIN HIGH SCHOOL, dan sehun adalah tipikal orang yang misterius.

Tengg...tengg... bel istirahat telah berbunyi dan para murid keluar berhamburan menuju canteen untuk mengisi perut merka dengan secuil makanan yang mereka beli.

"kyung kamu nggak ke cafetaria ?" tawar baekhyun

"enggak deh baek aku mau ke perpustakaan aja deh... kamu bisa ajak luhan kan" balas kyungsoo dengan senyum

"kamu nggak nitip beli milk shake" tawar luhan

"nggak deh, nanti aku pulangnya bisa mampir ke cafetaria" balas kyungsoo dengan senyum

"ya udah, yuk ke canteen" tegas baekhyun sambil menarik tangan luhan keluar

Kyungsoo melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya hanya tersenyum, dan ia langsung keluar kelas menuju perpustakaan, menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk membca novel atau buku bahasa inggris

.

Kembali ke sehun, saat ini ia sedang terbngun dari posisinya, dan beranjak menuju kelas-nya, saat ia keluar, ia bertemu dengan Jongin sahabatnya mereka berdua sama sama berandal di skolah ini, ralat bukan sekolah ini tapi kota ini bisa jadi

"whats up brother !" sapa jongin dengan cengiran

Sementara sehun memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya ini, tapi dia sayang banget sama sahabtnya ini, soalnya mereka udah sahabatan dari umur 5 tahun, mereka bersahabat karena hubungan bisnis kedua orangtua mereka

"gue punya kabar hun" kata kai dengan nad antusias

"kabar apaan lagi ?"

"loe, tau kan ? pemimpinnyan CYBER HIGH SCHOOL"

"Ooh... si myungsoo itu, emang kenapa ?" tanya kai

"ya ampun, udah jelaslah dia mau nantang loe buat balapan liar"

"oh" jawab sehun enteng

"loe kok nyantai gitu sih, ini kali pertamanya kan loe di tantang sama tuh si myungsoo, emang loe belum tau ya ?, kalu si myungsoo selalu menang balapan liar" tagas jongin

"itu gampang bisa di atur nanti" jawab sehun dengan enteng dan beranjak meninggalkan jongin-kai-

Sementara kai hanya bingung dengan perilaku sahabatnya-sehun- terkadang kai bingung melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu, dan kai nggak banyak mikir, ia pun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke kelasnya

sehun menuju kelasnya, dan duduk di bangkunya, tak terasa tiba tiba ia teridur

teng... teng... teng... bel masuk kelas dan pertanda pelajaran ke-4 akan segera dimulai telah terdengar, para murid berhamburan menuju ke kelasnya masing masing, setelah puas membeli makanan yang mereka beli

kyungsoo yang mendengar bel tersebut langsung menutup bukunya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, lalu bergegas menuju kelasnya

-dalam kelas-

Dalam kelas kyungsoo memandang sehun yang sedang tertidur pulas, ia berfikir bahwa sehun sangat kelelahan bermain dengan dunianya

Saat ini pelajaran kosong, Miss taeyon izin untuk pertemuan para guru antar sekolah, sehingga para murid bebas melakukan apa saja

"kyung, nanti sore kamu ada acara apa nggakk ?" tanya gadis bermata rusa-Luhan-

"kayaknya sih nggak ada, memangnya kenapa ?"

"soalnya nanti sore kami mau jalan jalan ke taman kota, sekalian cari udara segar" jawab gadis penggila eyeliner-Baekhyun-

"kebetulan aku juga pengen bagt jalan jalan, soalnya bosen ada di rumah"

"ya sudah kyung nanti aku jemput, jam empat sore, ada waktu satu jam untuk siap siap" tegas luhan

"oke deh!" jawab kyngsoo riang

 **16.00 KST**

Kyungsoo menunggu kedua sahabatnya itu di halte terdekat

Beberapa menit kemudian kedua sahabatnya pun datang dan kyungsoo pun langsung membuka pintu mobil lalu duduk di jok belakang

"udah nunggu lama kyung ?" tanya baekhyun

"enggak kok baek, aku nggak lama nunggu kalia" jawab kyungso dengan memasang sabuk pengaman

"ya udah, nggak usah banyak cek cok mendingan langsung let's go to taman kota" riang luhan

.

-rumah sehun-

Terlihat sosok namja yang sedang asyik mengobrol di ruang tengah sambil sesekali menyesap bubble tea-nya

"hun, kata myungsoo jam 10 malem" kata namaja berkulit tan setelah menerima panggilan dari Myunngsoo

"di mana ?"

"di tempat biasanya lah"

"emang taruhannya apa ?"

"itu, yang gue bingung, gue nggak tau dia mau ngerebut apa ?"

Keadaan menjadi hening kedua namja itu masih sibuk dengan pikiran yang terlintas di otaknya masing masing

"ahh... gak tau deh, apasih maunya si myungsoo" racau kai yang tiba tiba merasa frustrasi

-taman kota-

"kita mampir ke cafe sebentar yuk, aku haus nih, beli milk shake" ajak kyungsoo

"ayo deh.. aku juga haus kok" ajak luhan yang ternyata

"tapi setelah mampir ke cafe, tolong antar aku ke tempat aku kerja ya ? soalnya beberapa menit lagi jam kerjaku aktif" pinta kyungsoo

"itu mah gampang, aku sama luhan akan nganterin kamu kok kyung" tegas baek hyun

Mereka berdua langsung melesat pergi menuju cafe yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari taman kota

-at cafe-

Mereka masuk ke dalam cafe dan memilih tempat duduk kosong yang berada di dekat jendela, setelah mereka duduk terdapat seorang pelayan yang menghampiri mereka

"mau pesan apa ?" tanya pelayan tersebut, dengan pandangan menuju ke arah kyugsoo

"bubble tea'' jawab kyungsoo, lalu pelayan tersebut segera meulis pesanan kyungsoo, dan pandangannya tertuju pada luhan, luhan yang mengerti akhirnya enjawab

"bubble tea"

Lalu pandanganyya tertuu pada baekhyun

"bubble tea"

"baiklah, pesanan anda akan segera datang, tolong menunggu sebentar !" kata pelayan tersebut sebelum meninggalkan mereka

Tidak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang, pelayan tersebut menaruh bubble tea di depan mereka-kyungsoo, luhan, baekhyun-

"silahkan, menikmati" kata pelayan tersebut lalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga

Keadaan hening, setelah pelayan tersebut meninggalkan mereka bertiga karna mereka sibuk menyesap bubble tea yang ada di depan mereka

"kyung, kamu tau nggak kris sunbae ?" akhirnya baekhyun yang angkat bicara

"tentu saja aku tau baek, dia kapten basket di sekolah kita kan, memangnya kenapa ?" kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun dengan sekali menyesap bubble tea-nya

"katanya sih, dia suka sama kamu ?" ujar baekhyun degan pandangan mengarah pada kyungsoo

Mendengar itu luhan dan kyungsoo pun langsung membulatkan matanya, karena kaget mendengar perkataan baekhyun tadi

"mana mungkin baek, kris sunbae suka sama aku ?"

"apa kamu nggak sadar soo, akhir akhir ini dia sering deket deket sama kamu, terus pas setiap aku sama luhan pergi ke canteen tanpa kamu, dia selalu nanyain kamu, terus sebelum aku keluar gerbang sekolah, nggak sengaja ketemu sama kris sunbae, dan dia minta nomer kamu, akhirnya gue kasi tanpa minta izin sama kamu soo" jelas baekhyun

Sedangkan luhan hanya diam saja dari tadi sambil berpikir kalau Kris sunbae suka sama kyungsoo sahabatnya

"aku benar kan luhan ?" lanjut baekhyun membuyarkan pikiran luhan, luhan yang kaget pun hanya bisa bergumm dan mengangguk

"udah deh sebentar lagi jam kerjaku mau dimulai, cepet antarin aku ayo !" ujar kyungsoo sambil berdiri

Sementara baekhyun dan luhan bingung dengan kelakuan kyungsoo, dan langsung menuruti permintaan kyungsoo, mereka langsung mengantar ke tempat kyungsoo bekerja paruh waktu yaitu di sebuah cafe yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari taman kota.

-at cafe-

"makasih, udah nganterin aku, sampai ketemu besok ya ?" ucap kyungsoo dengan mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya

"see you" ucap Bakhyun & luhan kompak

"see you"

Setelah itu mobil yang dikendarai baekhyun dan luhan pun meninggalkan tempat kyungsoo bekerja

Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam cafe dan segera memakai seragam kerja-nya

Drrrttt...drtt...

Ponsel kyungsoo bergetar

Merasakan ponselnya bergetar, kyungsoo pun mengambil ponselnya yang dia letakkan dalam tas-nya

Ternyata ada pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal ia mengira bahwa ini pesan dari Kris sunbae

Segera ia membuka pesan tersebut

' _ **Kyungsooya ini aku kris'**_

Deg

Ternyata dugaan kyungsoo benar, kris yang SMS

Segara kyungsoo membalas pesan Kris

To : Kris

Oh, rupannya kris sunbae, ada apa ?

From : kris

Nggak ada apa-apa kok, Cuma pengen SMS kamu aja kyung ^_^

To : kris

Kalau gitu kyungsoo mau kerja dulu ya ! ^_^

Kalau pengen SMS nanti aja

From : kris

Fighting ^_^

To : Kris

Gomawo

Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi perhatian kris

Setelah memasukkan Hp-nya ke dalam tas kyungsoo lansung bekerja

Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai pelayan, tugasnya hanya menulis pesanan dan mengantar pesanan

.

.

.

Drrtt drrtt

Ponsel namja berkuli tan berdering, menandakan ada pesan yangmasuk

Segera namja berkulit tan tersebut mengambil ponselnya, ia tersenyum menyeringai setelah melihat nama pengirim pesan tersebut yaitu myunsoo

From : myungsoo

Ayo kita taruhan 15 juta won

To : myungsoo

Lumayan besar, tapi jangan anggap kami pecundang, aku dan sehun akan datang ke tempat biasanya

Setelah mengirim pesan namja berkulit tan tersebut langsung menghampiri sahabatnya yang sedang serius bermain game.

entahlah mereka sedang merencanakan apa

TBC or END ?

ini FF pertama aku jadi banyak yang Typo, maaf soalnya aku nggak Edit


End file.
